Silos of the type referred to above are known for example from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 23 52 455 and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 27 24 928. In such known constructions the material discharge openings are arranged in the lower region of the central conical surface, and the annular zone of the base surrounding the conical surface is inclined downwards towards the interior in such a way that the material flows in an approximately radial direction, moving from the outside inwards, towards the material discharge openings.
These known constructions have various disadvantages. Because of the radial direction of flow of the material from the periphery of the silo to the center of the silo, zones which are near the center flow out advantageously whereas the material near the periphery does not flow off satisfactorily even when the base of the silo is inclined near the periphery. Connected with this is the fact that residual emptying of the known silos is often not satisfactory. The mixing of the material is also unsatisfactory when the silo is used for mixing and homogenizing purposes. In the known constructions referred to above it is also essential to provide dosaging or shut-off devices in the discharge channels which are directed radially inwards because the total silo content presses on the material located before the discharge openings and aeration does not guarantee that the material flows off in a controlled manner.
The object of the invention therefore is to provide a silo of the type referred to and which ensures that the material flows uniformly out of all the cross-sectional zones, not only from the zones near the center. In addition, the novel silo should be distinguished by satisfactory residual emptying and a good mixing effect. Finally it should also be possible to dispense with dosaging and shut-off devices if desired and still ensure a uniform discharge of material.